Navidad en la Orden
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-Shot. La navidad le traía recuerdos amargos de su pasado, de aquel Pierrot que cuidó de él, más sin embargo no estaba solo, tenía a varios amigos dentro de la Orden Oscura ¡Dedicado exclusivamente al exorcista Allen Walker! ¡Reviews Plea


**¡Hola! Jejeje después de un tiempo sin hacer mucho productivo decidí comenzar a reeditar todos mis primeros fics, está vez le llegó el turno a éste. Debo decir que le tengo un cariño muy especial a éste fic, no solo porque es de los únicos que he hecho con Allen como protagonista, sino que éste pequeño me ayudó mucho en varias ocasiones. Me sorprende decir que incluso los maestros de escuela reconocieron un cierto talento en mí ¡Que honor! ^w^**

**Bueno, bueno, a lo que vamos**

**Aclaraciones: -Man ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura (creadora del manga), la editorial Shueshia, Osamu Nabeshima (director del anime), estudio Tokyo Movie Shinsha y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**Agradecimientos del capitulo: Miranda Kliese, Ghoul girl, Sans Couleur y GRavity-San**

**Sin más que decir y si hay nuevos lectores... ¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Navidad en la Orden~

Temprano por la fría mañana se podía vislumbrar a varios buscadores y miembros de las diferentes secciones cargando varias cajas con adornos de llamativos colores, a sabiendas de estar en tiempos de guerra el Supervisor había ordenado festejar la conmemorativa fecha, 24 de Diciembre; conocía perfectamente el estado de presión en el que se encontraban sus hombres, por eso mismo estaba dispuesto a soportar un regaño de la Administración Central con tal de ver las sonrisas de felicidad. Comenzaron a decorar el comedor donde se dispondría el gran banquete que Jerry y sus cocineros comenzaban a preparar, sabía que debía haber mucha comida, el apetito de Allen Walker parecía no tener fin, suponía que ese día no sería la excepción, su cumpleaños número 16

Abrió los ojos mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación, sentía su cuerpo pesado, pensó que posiblemente era el cansancio provocado por su Crown Clown, la Inocencia tipo parásito que residía en su brazo izquierdo. Posó el antebrazo derecho sobre su vista, lo trataba de ignorar pero simplemente no podía, extrañaba a aquel Pierrot que lo adoptó cuando no tenía a nadie más

-Este día no es lo mismo sin Mana- se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que se incorporaba de su cama para comenzar a vestirse

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento, tan solo en el trayecto varias personas lo felicitaron, se alegraba de que lo siguieran tratando aún sabiendo que estaba relacionado con el "catorceavo"; dobló una esquina vislumbrando la silueta de Lavi y Lenalee, supuso que se dirigían con Komui ya que el pelirrojo ayudaba a la china con la bandeja de café

-¡Ah, Allen-kun!- llamó la pelinegra al verlo -¡Felicidades!-

-Buenos días- saludó acercándose a ambos –Y… gracias-

-¡Whoa! Moyashi-chan, ya eres grande- comentó alegremente el Bookman Junior haciendo reír a sus dos acompañantes

-¿A dónde ibas?- cuestionó la menor de los Lee

-A la sala de entrenamiento- respondió mientras Timcanpy revoloteaba alrededor de las cabezas de los exorcistas

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo el ojiverde con dramatismo –¡Es tu cumpleaños, tienes que festejar!, el entrenamiento puede esperar- explicó colocando la bandeja en un mueble cercano –Vayamos al pueblo, seguro encontramos a unas chicas y… ¡Strike!-

Una vena salto por la frente de la pelinegra, sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta activo su Inocencia propinándole una "medida" patada en la melena roja haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¡Auch, eso dolió!- se quejó mirando con ojos llorosos a la chica que estaba cruzada de brazos

-Eso te pasa por hablador- regañó el albino riendo nerviosamente

-No te preocupes Lena, tu sabes que eres la única en mi corazón- canturreó el mayor haciendo que la china se sonrojara

-S-Sabes que no viene nada bueno con coquetearme…- replicó –El café se enfría, mejor vámonos- añadió tomando la bandeja entre sus manos y comenzando a caminar

-¿Oe Lavi, tú y Lenalee están saliendo?- interrogó el peliblanco a considerados tres metros atrás de la morena

-¿Eh, por qué preguntas?-

-Parecía molesta… y celosa, tal vez-

-Pues ya que lo mencionas… si- respondió sonriendo alegremente

-¡¿Y Komui?- chilló con sorpresa -¿Cómo lo tomó?- preguntó ignorando los detalles, se había encontrado en una misión en Alemania por un mes, apenas la noche anterior había regresado a su hogar

-Jeh, "complejo de hermana"- se limitó a responder recordando lo sucedido y parte de lo que le había contado la portadora de las Dark Boots

O-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-O

Giró lenta y temerosamente el pestillo de la puerta, asomó la cabeza encontrando al Supervisor revisando unos papeles, se sorprendió pues para ella era raro verlo trabajando; sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Komui se esforzaba por hacer del Cuartel General un lugar agradable para ella

-¡Lenalee-chan!- chilló apartando la vista de los documentos para lanzarse contra la pelinegra

-Um, nii-san, tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué es mi dulce Lenalee-chan?- cuestionó melosamente

-Eto… es sobre Lavi…- comenzó jugando con sus dedos -… Y yo-

-¡¿Eh, qué te hizo ese maldito pulpo?-

-¡Nada!- respondió agitando las manos frenéticamente –Es solo que… él y yo estamos saliendo- confesó apartándose del mayor y colocándose detrás del sofá, Komui quedó en estado de shock por varios minutos en lo que procesaba la información recibida, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras un aura similar a la de un Akuma lo envolvía

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡ESE ESTUPIDO PULPO PELIRROJO, YA VERÁ CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE!- gritó mientras uno de sus tantos Komurines aparecía detrás de él rompiendo la pared

-Supervisor…- lloró desconsolado el jefe de sección Reever

O-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-O

-Al final el Cuartel quedó casi destruido y yo estuve un mes en la enfermería- terminó de contar mientras grandes gotas se deslizaban por la sien del peliblanco

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado desde entonces?-

-Pues… aún quiere matarme cuando me ve-

Una vez que llegaron al departamento científico Johnny, Reever y los demás miembros rodearon a Allen comenzando a felicitarlo

-Nee Allen, toma- llamó Johnny extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel verde con una cinta roja –Te lo compramos entre todos- explicó señalando a todos los sonrientes científicos a su alrededor

-Gracias chicos- sonrió –Bien, iré a ver a Komui-san- añadió entrando a la oficina, tan pronto fijo su vista en el mayor de los Lee notó como éste miraba de forma asesina al sucesor de Bookman

-¿Komui-san?- habló captando la atención del chino

-¡Allen-kun, feliz cumpleaños!- felicitó cambiando su expresión asesina por una de total felicidad –Ah, toma, tu regalo- sonrió cual niño pequeño revelando a un mini-komurin

-Eeer… ¿no va a explotar ni se volverá loco?- cuestiono palideciendo ante el robot que se apegaba a su pierna como un gato mimado y Timcanpy que lo mordía aparentemente celoso

-No, para nada- tranquilizó –Éste solo sirve para las labores domesticas-

-Que bien…- suspiro aliviado para después sonreír –Entonces, me voy- informó dándose la vuelta para salir, la mirada de los otros tres presentes chocó entre sí, a pocos centímetros de la puerta la seria voz del Supervisor lo detuvo

-¿No iras a entrenar, verdad?- cuestionó sonriendo malévolamente –Quiero que vengas con nosotros- pidió cual niño pequeño comenzándolo a empujar

-¡¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?-

-No te preocupes, Allen-kun- tranquilizó la pelinegra sonriendo cálidamente

-Si Moyashi-chan, te divertirás-acompañó el pelirrojo sonriendo burlonamente

Sin darle tiempo a que se negara lo continuaron empujando hasta la salida del Cuartel, dio un respingo al sentir algo húmedo sobre su nariz, alzó la vista contemplando como los copos de nieve cubrían el suelo de fina nieve blanca y pura

-¿Qué hacemos… aquí?- inquirió el albino limpiándose la fría nieve de su rostro

-¡Una guerra de bolas de nieve!- contestó el pelirrojo siendo agredido de lleno en la cara

-¡ESO ES POR TODO LO QUE LE PUDISTE HACER A MI DULCE Y TIERNA LENALEE!- gritó el Supervisor mientras cargaba una bazooka cargada con nieve

-¡Nii-san, por dios!- chilló avergonzada la morena al mismo tiempo que le aventaba una bola

-¡NOOO, MI LENALEE ME ATACO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?- gritó dramáticamente mientras caía arrodillado en el suelo y alzaba la vista al cielo. En el rostro del inglés se formó una sonrisa mientras se hincaba para recoger un poco de la fría nieve lanzándosela a Lavi quien apenas se levantaba del ataque nieve-bazooka

-¡¿Por qué contra mí?- chilló casi llorando, a su lado la china comenzó a reír siendo callada por otra bola -¡Allen-kun!- regañó

-Che, patéticos- susurro Kanda viendo toda la acción desde la rama de un árbol

Rápidamente pasaron las horas, Komui revisó su reloj de muñeca, llamó a todos adentrándolos nuevamente en el Cuartel, el chino tomó del brazo a Allen jalándolo al comedor chillando por un poco de chocolate caliente

-Mi nii-san sí que actúa bien- comentó la pelinegra riendo divertida

-No, Lenalee. Él no está actuando, ya es así- bromeó divertido el pelirrojo -¡Vamos!- exclamó tomándola de la muñeca alcanzando al mayor

Las luces antes apagadas se encendieron en cuanto el joven Walker hizo acto de aparición, los buscadores, médicos, científicos, cocineros y demás salieron de debajo de las mesas y ventanillas sonriendo felices

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron a coro -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-Chicos…- susurró por la impresión, antes de que se diera cuenta todos lo comenzaron a felicitar abrazando y entregándose paquetes el cual comenzó a recibir cual niño pequeño -¡Gracias!-

Tal y como hubiera dicho Komui, la celebración estaba en un ambiente muy tranquilo y sobretodo feliz, los mayores bebían vino mientras cuidaban de los menores, los chicos charlaban con Allen, Kanda chasqueó la lengua al verse jalado por la menor de los Lee a la mesa del Moyashi; finalmente Jerry el jefe de los cocineros salió cargando un gran pastel de fruta digno de la fecha. Sonrió con alegría, sus amigos y compañeros estaban junto a él. Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta su ojo izquierdo se activo, a su lado había una silueta invisible para los demás, lo miraba con ojos afectivos, posó su mano en el hombro del exorcista

-Felicidades, Allen- habló antes de desaparecer, el mencionado sonrió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Gracias, Mana-


End file.
